Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 021
Pendulum Scale is the twentieth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Allison vs. Elizabeth Allison's duel against Elizabeth Lofton continues and Allison has Pendulum Summoned for the first time using "Pendulum" Monsters. Xavier, Maxen, TJ, and the headmaster watch in surprise just as much as Elizabeth. Elizabeth demands an explanation as to how this is possible; the headmaster explains that there is nothing wrong with the system, so the duel must continue. Allison stands there indifferent as her eyes glow a dazzling white. Xavier notices this as well as her bracelet glowing. Xavier recalls that Orlov stated that Allison is in "Berserk." Allison explains that upon Pendulum Summon, Spiritual Whisper allows Allison to add Black Luster Soldier to her hand from her Deck. Allison then activates Black Luster Ritual, releasing Sonic Bird and Spiritual Whisper to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier in Attack Position. Elizabeth is taken back but she says that she shouldn't be surprised. Harrison can barely contain his curiosity at the sight of Allison's abilities. Harrison looks at Xavier who is visibly uncomfortable and mentions that he knows something. Allison orders "Amarillo Gale Dragon" to attack "Cyber Petit Angel." The six winged dragon jumps and releases a powerful wind blast that destroys the small fairy. After the battle, Amarillo roars and Allison talks to it. TJ comments that he's getting a bit of a headache which alarms Xavier, causing him to suspect. Allison tells her dragon not to be upset because he wasn't entrusted with the direct attack. She tells him the duel is not over. Allison orders "Black Luster Soldier" to attack directly. Elizabeth searches around for her Spell Cards to save her, but Black Luster Soldier moves too quickly. Allison tells her monster not to use that sword. Elizabeth manages to find a Spell Card, but as the monster nods and Black Luster Soldier punches Elizabeth and sends her crashing into the wall. Allison ends her turn. Elizabeth throws up and wipes her mouth unceremoniously as her Life Points have dropped to 500. Elizabeth calls Allison a bitch as she gets to her floor. Maxen states that if Allison was really a bitch, she would have let Black Luster Soldier stab Elizabeth, which would have been one way to give Allison the victory. Harrison asks Maxen to not make a joke of that because people can be seriously injured in Action Duels. Xavier asks how TJ is feeling. TJ is taken back by the seemingly courteous comment and comments that he's fine, but really he feels as if he is reacting to Allison's dragon. TJ's train of thought is interrupted by Elizabeth declares that her turn has begun and she draws. She plays "Pot of Avarice," returning "Athena," "Cyber Petit Nymph," "Cyber Angel Benten," "Angel 07," and "Tethys, Goddess of Light" into her Deck to draw two cards. Elizabeth looks at the two cards she drew ("Cyber Petit Nymph" and "Cyber Angel Dakini") and declares this match over while Allison still does not move. Elizabeth activates "Machine Angel Ritual." For the ritual, the green-black angel ruling over a pyre manifests and Elizabeth feeds the ritual by discarding "Cyber Petit Nymph" to act as the entire Tribute. The angel then transforms in Elizabeth's Ritual Monster, "Cyber Angel Dakini," in Attack Position. The multi-armed fairy twirls its three weapons and Elizabeth reveals its effect to force Allison to destroy one of her monsters. TJ comments that such an ability is useless if at least one of the two monsters has higher ATK than Dakini. However, the headmaster reminds them that Elizabeth picked up a card after Angel of Zera attacked her, so the card she has might give Dakini the strength to still win Elizabeth the duel. Maxen is disappointed because he wanted to see "Amarillo Gale Dragon's" effect because it's such a cool-looking monster. Allison surprises everyone by saying that she'll have "Angel of Zera" destroyed. Dakini slashes away the "Angel of Zera," but Elizabeth is enraged because Allison is underestimating her. Allison tells Elizabeth that she is a very talented duelist and that she is not underestimating her. Elizabeth then asks why she would get rid of her best monster. Allison explains that "Amarillo Gale Dragon" is her best monster and her best card. Elizabeth asks where that monster came from anyway, telling her opponent that the card is not in any of Allison's profiles. Allison says that he's a new addition. Watching, Maxen asks everyone if they think Allison has become a bit "robotic;" TJ, Xavier, and Harrison pretend that they don't. Elizabeth, through with talking, equips "Dakini" with "Cestus of Dagla," giving it a golden cestus that increases its ATK by 500. Elizabeth has "Dakini" attack "Amarillo Gale Dragon." Maxen comments that the duel was good, but it's over now. Harrison points Maxen to the two Pendulum monsters around Allison; Harrison says that he'd be very naive if he thought those cards didn't have some sort of effect. Allison proves Harrison correct as she uses the effect of "Reine de Lys" to return "Dakini's" ATK to normal. Even so, "Dakini" slashes away "Gale Dragon." Allison does not budge as she is down to her last 100 Life Points. She then notices the dragon was returned to her Extra Deck, but not her Graveyard, which she finds curious. The headmaster checks the cards on the computers and notices the same thing. Elizabeth explains that even through "Dakini's" ATK remained the same "Cestus of Dagla" was not negated, so Elizabeth gains Life Points equal to the damage "Dakini" inflicted onto Allison. "Cestus" shines as Elizabeth gets back 200 Life Points. Allison says that it's not enough. Allison reveals that when "Amarillo Gale" is destroyed by battle, it can cause a real storm. The dragon seems to materialize on the field and a storm brews in the church destroyed the flowers and causing the books to twist in the air as Allison's bandages begin to unravel. Allison, numb to the storm, explains that when Amarillo Gale is destroyed by battle the attacking monster is returned to its controller's hand and Elizabeth takes 1000 as damage. Xavier lauds that such a card is very dangerous. "Dakini" returns to Elizabeth's hand and "Cestus" is destroyed. Elizabeth fights back against the storm and activates Reflect Barrier. Reflect Barrier generates three satellites which absorb the storm. Elizabeth explains that Reflect Barrier negates the effect damage she would take and turns the damage back onto Allison. Maxen wonders if the duel is over now, and TJ in a brief trance says not yet. Xavier notices this again, but TJ returns to his old self immediately. Reflect Barrier launches the wind back onto Allison in a mighty blast. Allison tells her king to protect her. Roi de Fleur obliges and a lime green barrier defends Allison from Elizabeth's attack. Allison explains that her Roi de Fleur negates the effect damage and increases her life Points by 800, but she only earns this effect once per turn. Elizabeth says that it's essentially a stalemate then. However, Allison reveals her final Trap card, Attack and Recieve, a card that inflicts 700 to Elizabeth as damage since she inflicted battle damage earlier. As a result Allison wins the duel. Aftermath Upon the duel's end the Solid Vision dissipates. Allison eyes return to their normal color and her bracelet stops glistening. Allison comes to her senses, not knowing what happened. Allison, however, notices that she won the duel and jumps in jubilee but she trips in her unraveled bandages and falls on her face, which hurts. The headmaster goes onto the intercom and lives up to his promise that Allison will continue being on the Action Duel Team. Allison is excited and she looks up to see Elizabeth extending her hand Elizabeth helps up her upperclassman, admitting that it was a good duel even though she lost. Allison thanks Elizabeth, who then comments that Allison seemed like a totally different person when she dueled. Allison is put off by the comment and Elizabeth then asks Allison about "Pendulum Summoning." Allison looks around and is not sure what Elizabeth is talking about. Elizabeth says that Allison declared a new type of summoning during the match. Harrison, listening, gets over the intercom and tells the girls to step out of the center. Allison and Elizabeth do such and Allison is then surprised that her bandages are so unraveled. Overlooking, Harrison asks the headmaster about that summoning technique; the headmaster plans to check the system again. Later, Allison has a meeting with her team regarding Pendulum Summoning, and she has received new bandages. Allison doesn't have an answer as she does not know what they are talking about. TJ pulls out a tablet and has Allison observe her own duel. Allison sees herself saying something regarding the Pendulum Scale. Allison says that she honestly doesn't remember any of that. Maxen asks how when she just dueled. Allison pulls out her Deck and flips through a few cards, which are colored differently than the others. Allison shows them to her team and recalls that Xavier recommended that she not use them, but they were the only cards she had the at the time. TJ notices some of Allison's usual cards missing and Allison says that she misplaced them, though Xavier knows the truth. Maxen asks when Allison acquired these cards. Allison says that they were in her desk this morning; she shuffled them into her bag as she rushed to school too. Harrison asks if he could take a look at those cards, which Allison called Pendulum Cards. Allison hands over the ten Pendulum monsters; however, Allison cannot hand over "Amarillo Gale Dragon," explaining that she doesn't want to lose it. Harrison sees the card and thinks back to the dream he had which showed Allison with a six-winged but black silhouetted dragon. He wonders if that is the card. Xavier chimes in saying that none of this really matters. If Allison played some new cards that her Duel Disk registered then it shouldn't be an issue. TJ asks why Xavier is still here when he knows that Allison's ride is waiting for her outside. Maxen says it kind of is and issue because no one knows if the cards Allison used were even legal or if they are valid cards. Allison says Xavier being here isn't hurting anyone so it's fine. Allison hands over her Academy Duel Disk to Harrison, who gives her his. Harrison says that Allison's Duel Disk will be inspected so nothing's wrong with it, but she can use his usual one for the competition while he gets one of the spares later. Allison thinks of it as a plan but asks what Harrison intends to do with her cards. Harrison hands them back to Allison, telling her to keep them in her Deck for now. He defends himself saying that the duels tomorrow are only exhibition matches as they don't mean anything. The actual tournament is where they should be concerned. Harrison says that before all matches, the Duel Disks are checked for any error to prevent hacking. Therefore if Allison's cards are legitimate then there will not be an issue when she plays them during her match. If they are not legal, then her Duel Disk will reject them and she'll simply put them back in her hand. Afterwards, Xavier pulls Allison to the side and Allison immediately blocks Xavier's face, so he cannot kiss her. Xavier removes her hand, saying its not about that...this time. Xavier asks Allison if she felt strange at all during the duel. Allison denies but she admits that in truth, she doesn't remember anything about the duel after Elizabeth attacked her with "Tethys." However, Allison does remember placing an impressive array of Trap Cards on the field. She asks why, and Xavier explains that Allison's bracelet was glowing and her eyes were white. Allison doesn't look too surprised, defending herself saying that with all of the weird things going on, she should not be surprised. Allison, however, says that if anyone knows anything Orlov or Chris knows. But Allison catches herself saying that Christopher and Jordan are hiding from the police right now since her father thinks they kidnapped her. Xavier promises to talk to Orlov tonight but tells Allison to watch out for her new monster "Amarillo Gale Dragon," saying that he reacted to it just as he reacted to the Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison immediately pieces together that the two cards might be connected. Allison becomes frustrated, saying that this time she really doesn't remember anything and asks how she acted during the duel. Xavier tells Allison she saw the duel herself; she was kind of robotic yet oddly respectful of her opponent's skills. Allison claims that is odd, as she is normally excited and boastful in her matches, which Xavier says it not good. Xavier then thinks back to TJ's headache as Allison played "Amarillo Gale" and wonders if they are the same in some way, truthfully hoping that they are not. A man then comes up, one of Allisons escorts. He tells Allison that they are to leave now. Allison thanks Xavier and tells him that she'll see him later. Before she can go, Xavier pulls Allison back and intends to kiss her, but Allison grabs onto Xavier's face and slams his head into the ground. Allison asks her escort not to tell her father and the man, smiling a little, tells Allison he could see it was clearly in self-defense. Allison leaves again, once again telling Xavier she'll see him tomorrow. Xavier, his head hurting, tells Allison "later." Amarillo Gale Dragon Allison gets home with her brothers and Arthur pulls another of their escorts to the side, asking how Allison was today. The man explains that Allison had an Action Duel today and she prevailed excellently. Arthur thanks the man and sends him off to his business. Allison returns to her room where she pulls out the Amarillo Gale Dragon. The eyes of the monster glow and Allison outright refuses to fall unconscious to have some sort of conversation with the creature. Allison then gets onto her laptop and goes to a strange website which requires to insert a highly sophisticated set of passwords. Allison logs in and it is revealed to be the Floral Hurricane chatroom. Allison comments that Emon established this e-mail system, which shouldn't be hackable by the police. Allison sends an e-mail to her friends, explaining what has happened to her recently especially after her duel with Xavier, adding that she defeated him with happy exclamation marks. Allison informs them of the exhibition tomorrow, which will take place at the Adeny Duel School. Allison expresses that she hopes to see them and wishes them the best. Following the e-mail, Allison grabs onto her dragon once more and observes it, wondering why it looks different from other monsters. Allison is then called by her brothers to help them with their Decks. Allison sees Leon and Noel's decks while Allison notices that Leon and Noel changed their Decks again. The twins says they want their Decks to look just like grandpas when he first became a champion. Allison tries to explains that dueling has evolved a lot since grandpa was the regional champion, but the twins are determined. Allison, seeing the desire in their eyes, agrees to help them. Arthur looks on disgruntled. Natasha calls him on it, and Arthur says that there was a time when every boy wanted to be like their father, but his kids wants to be like their grandfather, Natasha's grandfather at that. Natasha chuckles and kisses her husband on the cheek as they watch their children play with their cards. Night That night, Christopher and Jordan sit in an alley with Jordan frustrated that they have to live as homeless men while they are in the Standard Dimension. Chris understands that Jordan simply has a lot of anger inside of him and he needs to get rid of it, but it won't happen until they get Alexi back. Chris brings up the fact that Allison has found her dragon now, which is what their diamonds told them. Jordan becomes more irritated saying it means that things are accelerating and that they need a plan when the Fusion Dimension really gets here. Chris tells Jordan that they can see Allison tomorrow if that would ease him. Jordan says that Allison looks like Alexi, so being around her, even if it isn't the same, means that Alexi is alive. Chris says that there is an exhibition at the ADS Duel School. Jordan becomes infuriated, asking how Chris could says those words so calmly. Chris says it's because becoming furious at every turn would blind him. Chris admits how he wants to destroy every trace of that school from the bottom of his heart, but he and Jordan cannot do it alone and emerge unscathed. They need to be patient. Jordan tells Chris he's tired of being patient intends to hunt that school when he gets the chance. Chris tells him that he'll have to wait because that is where Allison will be dueling tomorrow. At the Floral Hurricane base, the girls read Allison's e-mail and they are all happy Allison won and that she's safe. Aamira is happy Allison gets to compete in the exhibition. She figures that Allison is on the Action Duel Team too, causing all of the other girls to say that they will be competing in the upcoming tournament. However, Emon and Reeona admit that they both tried out for their school's teams, but they lost. However, Reeona insists that if it was a Turbo Duel, she would have won hands down. Julia wants to know if Allison said anything about the Hope Diamond Dragon to which Claire advises that Julia should let it go because Allison's not going to trade away such a rare and powerful card. Julia is upset by the truthful comment. However, she tells them that none of the exhibition matches overlap with the others, so she advises that they all go support their friend. Day of the Exhibition On the day of the exhibition, Allison has an argument with her father regarding travel to ADS for the match. Allison insists that she ride with her team and the other kids who paid to come to the trip, but Arthur tells Allison that she will be escorted from place to place as usual. Furthermore, he will be attending. Allison gives a sarcastic "joy." Arthur says that the day prior he had someone on the inside watch Allison's Action duel, and that person said she did well, but wants to see her in action himself. Allison obliges but has a different request for her father. The scene jumps to after school where Allison, bandages and all, has TJ, Maxen, and Harrison ride in her limousine, which was approved by her father so they can all go to the tournament as a team. Xavier wants to come, but Allison tells him that he has to come to the school on his own, which upset the boy. The team gets in the car where they are also joined by Leon, Noel, and their team leader, eighth grader, Mary Combs. Allison introduces them to her team, adding that their adult supervisor will be at the stadium along with their other parents. However, TJ inquires about the fourth member of their team to which Mary says that the boy did not come to school today because he was sick, but if he's feeling better then he'll come to the exhibition. Allison wonders who this kid is. The kids ride to ADS where they school has gone all out for the exhibition, setting aside tickets for the event. Allison is surprised by the festivities and Harrison reminds them that in the exhibition matches, duelists of the upcoming tournament will be able to see their future opponents' Decks, so it's natural that so many people come out for the event. Harrison informs them that four schools will be competing today and their opponents will be directly from ADS; the other two schools belong to the Blue Sea Duel School, who specialize in WATER monsters, and the Allure Queen Duel School, an all girls academy who trains female duelists to become dueling idols. Allison calls them "girly-girls," but Harrison says that they can duel. Allison then privately recalls that Aaamira attends this school and wonders if she'll be competing today. Before they can go further, the parents catch up with the kids with some of the parents taken aback by Allison's bandaged appearance, curious if she'll be able to duel to which Allison does not respond. Harrison explains that they will be dueling first in a half-hour so they will need to get ready. Leon and Noel promise their sister they will cheer loudly for her and her friends. Allison and her team head back and Xavier arrives on his Duel Runner to late to see Allison off. Julia, Kai, and Claire arrive as well with their respective schools too and they head off to the stadium. the girls sharing glances. In the back, Allison looks around and her eyes are covered by Aamira. The two girls soon share a hug and Aamira cannot help but comment on Allison's appearence to which Allison whispers that she fells off of her Duel Runner goes at a pretty high speed, so her arms and legs are kind of banged up but she's ready to compete. The others in the back also want to meet the mayor's daughter who survived a kidnapping attempt. Aamira tries to introduce her friends, but Harrison asks Allison to come with her so she is set in the zone for the upcoming duels. Allison waves buy to Aamira for later. Harrison explains that because this is an exhibition, they don't truly require a large host of planning, but sets to have Maxen duel first then TJ and ending with Allison. Allison ask why she has to go last, and Harrison says it's because of her Pendulum Summoning. Allison repeats that she doesn't know how to do that again, but Harrison says that if she can it would be a real crowd pleased, saying that Action Duels were invented to rile the crowd even further. Allison rolls her eyes. The episode spans to the beginning of the exhibition where the twelve duelists and their senior leaders are introduced. Everyone is very excited but Allison's appearance puts them off, something Allison notices. Claire, Kai, Emon, and Reeona are all shocked by Allison's bandages. Julia looks on with a hate; furious that Allison can be bandaged from head to toe yet she still can be in the spotlight pretending as if nothing ever happened smiling. Julia expresses determination to take everything from Allison; first starting by taking the Hope Diamond Dragon. Xavier sits in the stands concered too and he sees Neil and the two share knowing looks as does Xavier and Rebecca. The schools are announced as well with ADS and Majestic Academy going first. Overlooking the scenes a teenage boy watches in a red swiveled chair next to his mother and little brother. The teenager, Johann, watches in silence while his mother wonders how that bandaged girl will even be able to compete. The announcer then has all the duelists clear the field except for the first duelists from ADS and Majestic Academy. Harrison and the others wish Maxen luck, while walking out. Another duelist, a male, Joseph Lien stays on the field. The two stare at each other, ready to face-off. Featured Duel: Allison Kingsbury vs. Elizabeth Lofton *''Duel continues from previous episode'' The duel is set to be an Action Duel with Allison and Elizabeth's Normal, Quick-Play, and Equip Spell Cards scattered around the field, and they can all be activated from their hand though they can only have one in their hand. The Field Spell in play is "Ritual Sanctuary," which allows either player to discard a Spell Card to add a Ritual Spell Card to their hand from their Deck. Elizabeth has 3100 Life Points, has two cards in her hand. She controls "Gorgoness Stheno" (1600/2200), "Gorgoness Euryale" (2200/1800), and "Multimirror Snake" (1400/2000) all in Attack Position. Allison has 900 Life Points, three cards in her hand, has "Reine de Lys" (2) and "Roi de Fleur" (8) in her Pendulum Zones, controls "Amarillo Gale Dragon" (2500/2000), "Arisen Gaia, the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) and "Curse of Dragonfire" (2000/1200) in Attack Position as well as two Set card in her Spell/Trap Zone. Turn 6: Allison Allison activates "Curse of Dragonfire's" effect to fuse itself with "Awakened Gaia" and Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia, the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600/2100). Allison activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to add "Spiral Spear Strike" to her hand from her Deck, and she subsequently activates it, allowing her "Gaia" monsters to inflict piercing damage. "Amarillo Gale Dragon" attacks "Stheno;" Elizabeth activates "Many-Tailed Snake" in her Graveyard, banishing it to reduce "Amarillo Gale Dragon's" ATK by 1000 as it is attacking a Reptile-Type monster (2500 > 1500). Allison activates "Ego Boost" to increase "Amarillo's" ATK by 1000 (1500 > 2500). "Amarillo's" attack continues and it destroys "Stheno" (Elizabeth 3100 > 2800). "Sky Galloping Gaia" attacks "Euryale," and Allison activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to force "Euryale" into Defense Position. "Euryale" is destroyed and Elizabeth suffers piercing damage (Elizabeth 2800 > 2000). "Spiral Spear Strike" activates, allowing Allison to draw two cards then discard one. Elizabeth activates "Buried Soul Talisman" to destroy "Amarillo Gale" and "Sky Galloping Gaia" as they destroyed 2+ of Elizabeth's monsters. Then, she can Special Summon a Level 5+ monster from her hand, Special Summoning "Gogiga Gagagigo" in Attack Position (2950/2800). Destroyed by a card effect, "Amarillo Gale" allows Allison to draw one card. Allison sets two cards. Because a "Gorgoness" Ritual Monster was destroyed, Elizabeth can activates "Blood Ritual's" effect to banish "Multimirror Snake" to return "Blood Ritual" to her hand from her Graveyard. Turn 7: Elizabeth Allison activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Elizabeth activates "Gorgon's Blood Ritual" to banish "Obsidian Oroborous" from her Graveyard with its effect to Ritual Summon "Gorgoness Medusa" in Attack Position (2600/2100). Elizabeth uses "Medusa's" effect to reduce "Sky Galloping Gaia's" stats to 0. "Gogiga Gagagigo" attacks "Sky Galloping Gaia;" Allison activates "Crazed Reflection" swapping the ATK of "Sky Galloping Gaia" and "Gogiga Gagagigo." The attack continues and "Gogiga Gagagigo" is destroyed (Elizabeth 2000 > 0). Allison wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Allie's Duels